Injection blow molding systems are well known in the art and a variety of different sophisticated systems have been developed through the years. Representation of the present inventor's prior work in this area is clearly demonstrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,742; 3,776,991; 3,819,314; 3,990,826; 4,061,705; and 4,065,246. The present invention represents further improvements in the injection blow molding field in general and the inventor's work, as represented by the above referenced patents, is incorporated herein by reference as background and for purposes of facilitating understanding of the present contribution.